Crazy Fics Out of Crazy Chats
by Alex Kacr
Summary: Un drabble por cada idea que nazca mientras chateo con amigos, porque las locuras que suceden en whatsapp no siempre deben quedarse en whatsapp!
1. Las desventuras de Whitley

Hola gente!  
Con este drabble da comienzo un nuevo proyecto, al final del cap hay más info!

* * *

 **Las Desventuras de Whitley**

La tarde había sido particularmente aburrida, qué mejor entretenimiento que ir a dar una visita a su hermana, la cual está en compañía de esa, en su sabia y sofisticada opinión, plebeya llamada Ruby Rose.

Oh, cuanto la mera existencia de dicha chica disgustaba a su padre, el hombre más poderoso de Remnant, pero nada podía hacer él, ni su poder. Su hija, considerada una prodigio en todas las actividades en la que se involucrase, entrenando para convertirse en una guardiana de la humanidad, era el mayor honor para la familia Schnee, claro, esto según la alta sociedad de Atlas. Y si tomamos en cuenta que no únicamente una, sino ambas hijas ostentaban puestos tan honorables... A Jacques no le quedaba de otra mas que tragar su orgullo, por el bien de su imagen. ¿Cómo negar la prestación de sus recursos para el bien del entrenamiento de la compañera de su hija y líder del equipo más sobresaliente en su generación en Beacon? No tenía de otra mas que fingir ante la prensa el honor de tener a la señorita Rose en su mansión.

De todas maneras Whitley no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Él iría personalmente a dejar saber el disgusto de su padre acerca de esa... chica. Él era muy superior para caer en insultos vulgares.

Ya frente a las puertas de la habitación de entrenamiento se preparó para hacer su típica y sobre dramática entrada. Con ambas manos, una en cada manija haló para abrir de golpe las puertas, con la cabeza en alto, mirada desviada hacia un costado y una mano sobre el puente de su nariz en señal de desagrado.

―Uhg, sólo el olor de este sitio me es desagradable, no entiendo como un Schnee puede preferir estar aqu...― En el instante en que decidió por fin enfocar su mirar en el interior del salón, no se encontró con la mirada de desdén de parte de Weiss, ni una de sorpresa por parte de Ruby Rose.

Por el contrario las encontró con los ojos cerrados y manos sujetando sitios que él jamás hubiera querido notar del cuerpo de su hermana.

Sus intenciones de molestar a Weiss fueron olvidadas de inmediato, la imagen que tenía en frente no poseía descripción...

 _Oh, padre amará saber esto._

Alcanzó a dar un paso atrás, cuando una voz se hizo presente en el silencio del salón.

―Alto ahí!―

Sin siquiera quitar su mirada sobre la Ruby, Weiss apuntó su arma y congeló los pies de su hermano, y aún estando abrazada a su compañera dedicó una mirada tan fría que el mismo Whitley podía jurar sentir ese frío en su ser. Aunque para las otras dos presentes, el frío que experimentó el menor se debía claramente a la súbita pérdida del color en su cara.

Lentamente Ruby lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa que no ayudaba en nada al súbito incremento de los latidos de su corazón.

―Oh Whitley, Whitley, Whitley― Su nombre siendo pronunciado al mismo tiempo que la líder del equipo RWBY negaba lentamente con la cabeza y sonreía. ―Sabes, si una sola palabra de lo que acabas de ver sale de tus pálidos labios, yo personalmente arreglaré una intensa y muy cercana cita entre Crescent Rose y tu delicado cuello, ¿entendido?― Y esa sonrisa de nuevo.

Parecía una sonrisa amable pero ocultaba algo, algo que Whitley sabía era amenazante, el miedo que le infligía no tenía medida. ¿Y su hermana? Acababa de escuchar una amenaza hacia su hermano y aún esa expresión de: _Lárgate y déjame en paz_ seguía en su cara.

 _¿Qué que clase de hermana tengo?_

Sus pies fueron liberados poco después y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba corriendo por su vida.

Desde ese día cada vez que Ruby entraba en la casa, él se mantenía lo más alejado posible, después de todo, cada vez que la puerta se abría, ahí estaba Ruby con su arma totalmente desplegada, la hoja de Crescent Rose brillando con el sol.

Sólo ver eso lo hacía llevar una mano a su cuello.

* * *

Bueno gente, aquí Alex dando señales de vida, esta vez con una compilación de drabbles que irán naciendo sobre la marcha.  
La idea aquí es hacer un pequeño fic por cada idea loca que nazca mientras chateo con amigos y ya ven, esta fue la primera!  
También la puerta está abierta para aquellas ideas que los lectores quieran que haga, si la idea me gusta, la haré!

Oh, y aquí les dejo mi tumblr, ahí pueden dejar ideas además de ver mis fanarts. CofPublicidadCof

alexkacr . tumblr . com


	2. Homeless? I don't Think So

Hola! Al fin una segunda entrada a esta compilación!  
Hoy vengo con un Au que dejaré abierto, de vez en vez habrá un cap bajo este mismo universo!  
Y sin más, los dejo con la introducción a este nuevo au!

* * *

 ** _Homeless? I Don't Think So!_**

Cada día era igual, la misma rutina desde el abrir de sus ojos hasta que llegaba el momento de cerrarlos por la noche, cada día era salir, llegar a la estación del tren, trabajar, para al final regresar a casa.

Todos los días se encontraba con rostros conocidos en la estación, personas las cuales tenían su propia rutina también.

El mismo guitarrista en el mismo sitio con su sombrero conteniendo unas cuantas monedas, la misma chica cuyas ropas manchadas de pintura dejaban en evidencia su profesión, ella siempre tomaba el mismo tren. El hombre de perpetuo traje y maletín de trabajo. Todos siempre sumergidos en sus asuntos tanto así que dudaba que alguno se haya dado cuenta de que todos los días coincidían en el mismo lugar y momento.

Cada día la estación era igual y diferente al mismo tiempo, estaban los rostros recurrentes y los esporádicos. El mismo graffiti en la pared expresando la inconformidad del autor con el mundo y luego estaba ella. Casi invisible en la esquina. **Casi** , ya que hasta hace dos semanas la había notado.

Dos semanas, luego de un año de la misma rutina.

Caminando con el mirar en la pantalla de su celular, -aún no había llegado a su oficina y ya tenía tres mails por enviar- algo captó su atención, un leve movimiento a su derecha.

Y ahí fue cuando la observó por primer vez, sobre un cartón húmedo y con una vieja y maltratada sábana roja con la cual trataba de impedir que le calor abandonara su cuerpo.

Desde ese día en adelante siempre la observaba al pasar por esa esquina en la estación del tren y al parecer ella era la única, entre la toda la multitud, que dirigía una fugaz mirada hacia aquella chica.

Cada día le veía y nunca pasaba a más, excepto hoy.

Hoy la chica elevó la mirada y la observó directo a los ojos, era la primera vez que alcanzaba a verle el rostro y en ese preciso instante sus pies dejaron de avanzar. Nunca antes en su vida se había encontrado con ojos iguales, ojos desprovistos de esperanza, alegría... vida.

El reclamo de molestia de quien caminaba detrás de ella fue lo que la sacó del trance y rápido continuó su caminar, pero a partir de este día nada volvería a ser lo mismo, esa mirada llena de vacío no saldría de su mente y en nombre de su apellido que ella haría algo para cambiar esos ojos.

* * *

N/A

Esta es mi primer vez trabajando un Au como este, espero llevar bien la personalidad de Ruby aquí.  
Será difícil ver a la alegre chica lidiar con una vida en la calle, al mismo tiempo mostrar que aún bajo la tristeza yace alguien capaz de ser feliz.

Por otro lado, no duden en dejar ideas!  
Todas las recolecto en un documento y cuando ando con tiempo le echo un vistazo y desarrollo alguna!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
